Phase II of Stop, Look and Listen (SLL): Separating Fact from Fiction in Evaluating Cases of Child Abuse: an Interactive Learning Tool for Pediatricians seeks to improve the frequency of reporting and accuracy of child abuse assessment and reduce racial bias in reporting of suspected child abuse. The Phase II program will meet the following specific objectives: 1) To expand on the work done in Phase I by the addition of four cases for the development of a total of six cases; 2) To identify and seek the interest of a diverse group of professionals for whom SLL would be most valuable; 3) To give clinicians guidance with language that can elicit meaningful information in evaluations of suspicious cases; 4) To augment the basic case teaching tool with meaningful features such as continuing medical education, maintenance of certification, and easily accessible contact information for State and local child protective services; and, 5) To evaluate the effectiveness of SLL at achieving its learning objectives the expert panel will develop specific teaching points that will support the learning objectives and will be the basis for checks on learning. The coupling of clinical decision support methods, adult learning principles with innovative technology will provide the simulated environment to improve clinician practice in the challenging field of child maltreatment.